


Stuck in Here

by Larrylove_in_Narnia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, School Shootings, Violence, a lot of blood, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrylove_in_Narnia/pseuds/Larrylove_in_Narnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the singer and guitarist of the School Band. His girlfriend Sara is popular for her looks and likes to put people down. Noah, Peter and Thomas are finally done with her shit and what she and the rest of the school put them through, so they decide to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Here

It was just another ordinary Monday morning. Niall was walking down the street towards the bus stop, as usually utterly tired from the weekend. As he arrived, the bus already stopped and opened its doors so he could get on straight away and let himself fall into a free seat. He put his backpack on the seat right next to him, saving it for his girlfriend Sara who was going to get on the bus two stations later.

“Good morning, my beautiful girl” Niall said shooting her a smile as she sat down next to him.

“Morning” she replied and pecked him on the lips. “I’m so fucking tired” she groaned leaning back into the seat.

“That’s what you say every morning, babe” Niall said with a wink “But so am I. We should party less and sleep more.”

“Nah, we can sleep enough when we’re grey and old. Youth is for partying, don’t ya think?”

“You’re right. Then how about go to school less and sleep more?”

“Sounds like a plan to me” Sara loved these early morning conversations with Niall, the popular guitarist and singer of the school band that everybody in town loved. But he truly was a hell of a singer. Sara herself was one of those girls who are popular for their look. She had always been.

Some minutes later, the bus arrived at their small school and the two of them got off the bus along with other students. Niall took his girlfriend’s hand in his and together they walked towards the entrance, Niall accompanying her to her first class. On their way there, Noah, one of the school’s biggest losers, walked towards them, looking to the side.  
“Morning, faggot!” Sara said laughing “Where did you leave your little faggot friends? Did they dumb you like everybody else? I mean, it’s understandable! Nobody on earth would voluntarily spend time with such a big fat jerk as you are, don’t you think?”

Usually, Noah would simply ignore her nasty comments. Today though, he said so quietly that it was almost not audible, “You will regret this.” But before Sara could answer, he walked away.

Without talking about what just happened, Niall and Sara walked on. Arriving in front of her classroom, he fondly kissed her lips before leaving for his own classroom.

Sara entered the room and all the other students and the teacher were already there.  Just as she sat down in the very back, the bell rang and Mr Bennett got up from his chair and started the class.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you had a nice weekend. Actually I couldn’t care less what you folks do outside of my classroom but whatsoever” As always that thirtyish guy with his hair back in a ponytail, pinkish plaid button up and brown chinos tried to be all cool and funny and as always he miserably failed. At first it was kind of funny but now, in the second semester, everybody was just annoyed by this English teacher’s behaviour.

About 15 minutes later, when Mr Bennett was deeply into a monologue about some Scottish poet that nobody listened to, Sara felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out subtly and hid it under the table. It was a text from Niall saying “History’s boring af -.- meet in 5 in front of the basement bathroom?”

She smiled and quickly typed her answer “Sure”. She then slipped her phone back into her pocket and raised her hand. Mr Bennett looked rather pleased that finally somebody seemed to pay attention and had something to add when he told her to speak enthusiastically. When she simply asked if she could go to the bathroom he just nodded, obviously disappointed. She got up and quickly walked to meet her boyfriend.

Niall greeted her with a tight hug and a kiss when she got to him.  
“Let’s get into the boys’ bathroom. I don’t wSara get caught” Niall said with a lowered voice. “Don’t worry, I already checked them. Nobody’s in there and it’s clean too since it’s Monday morning. Plus I know that Eddie isn’t at school today so we can use the disabled toilet” he added as he saw Sara’s slightly disgusted face. Eddie was the schools’ only disabled student. He was a nice guy but he had walked in on them a few times when they were making out in the disabled toilet.

Niall walked up front into the bathroom and into the disabled toilet. Sara locked the door and turned around looking at Niall who had sat down on the toilet seat. She walked up to him and got on his lap.

“So, what are we two gonna do in the next minutes?” Niall asked with an obvious grin, stroking over her hair. She grinned too and pressed her lips on Niall’s instead of answering.

 

**-Meanwhile in the school office-**

Three boys walked into the office where the secretaries were working on their computers. One of the boys, Noah, cleared his throat to make the ladies notice their presence. The right one looked up from her computer and asked what she could help them with.  
“May we talk to Mr Flanagan, please?” Noah asked politely “It’s very important.”  
“Yes, I think that will be possible. He’s in his office, you can just go there.”  
Just as they wanted to walk off, the principal entered the office.  
“Ah, exactly who we wanted to talk to” Noah said as Mr Flanagan walked past them and around the small counter.  
“What can I help you with?” He asked without looking at them but looking at some paper he had found on the left secretary’s desk.  
“Hm what was it again, Thomas?” He turned to the boy on his right who just shrugged. It was obvious that this questioning was planned.  
“What about you, Peter?” He now asked the other boy who reacted in the same way as Thomas had before.  
“Now I remember!” As Noah said the last syllable, all three of them pulled out a semi-automatic pistol and each pointed theirs at one of the people in the room.

They raised their arms in defence immediately and one of the secretaries let go a scream. There was no point though.

“This is for being part of this fucked up school” Noah said and pulled the trigger, shooting the principal in the forehead. The other two boys shot the secretaries straight after the bullet hit Mr Flanagan. The lifeless bodies fell to the floor and in a matter of seconds the carpet was soaked red. 

 

**-In the bathroom-**

Sara broke the passionate kiss and looked up when all of a sudden music started playing from the school’s loudspeaker system. It sounded like it was taken straight from a horror film.  
“What the fuck is this?” Sara asked puzzled, climbing off Niall’s lap.  
“I have no clue. Maybe someone’s trying to pull a prank?”  
Sara shrugged.  
“Let’s get back to class. Maybe we’ll find out then,” she said taking her boyfriend’s hand and pulling him up from the toilet seat. He nodded and together they walked out of the bathroom.

That was when a voice none of the two knew started talking. “Don’t even try to get out of here. The doors are booby-trapped. You are stuck in here. There’s no escape.”  
“What the actual fuck” Niall mouthed voiceless looking up at the ceiling where the loudspeakers were attached and were now playing that creepy music again.  
“Niall, what’s going on?” Sara asked worriedly holding onto his hand tightly.  
“I have no fucking idea!”

Suddenly a muffled bang was to be heard in the distance followed by terrified screams. Sara clasped Niall’s arm, her eyes opened widely in fear. Another bang, more screams. A row of bangs. It sounded like someone was shooting.  
“What the fuck is this?!” She tried to keep her shaking voice low as she was on the verge of tears. Niall didn’t answer. He just kept on walking trying to figure out what’s going on. Of course he had an idea, but could that really be?

Another row of shots could be heard, this time from the opposite direction. Shots again, from the first direction.  
“You are stuck in here.”It sounded from the speakers.  
 Sara was scared shitless. Apart from the music playing it was dead silent in the hallway the two were walking in. Again and again the sound of bullets going off was heard and they seemed to come closer.

The two reached the stairs and were just about to climb them when a student came around the corner behind them, screaming “Run!” In the moment he rushed past them and upon the stairs, Sara spotted Noah who came from the same direction as the other student had before and... He was pointing a gun at that boy. A loud bang, and the boy fell down the stairs, landing on his back right in front of Sara’s and Niall’s feet.  She let out a pitched scream while burying her face in Niall’s shoulder. A red pool grew beneath the boy, starting from his back where Noah had shot him, and his empty eyes were staring at the ceiling, his mouth open as if he was taken his last breath.

Sara was crying in panic. Suddenly, she felt something hot pressed against her temple which made her wince and cry even harder.  
“Stop crying, bitch!” Noah yelled at her, “or I’ll blow your fucking brains out!”  
His eyes were wide in panic as Niall stared at Noah.  
“Please...” Sara begged, trying to control her sobs.  
“Please”, Niall echoed and added, “Please don’t make yourself unhappy, Noah.”  
“Don’t worry, I already am unhappy thanks to your lovely girlfriend and her adorable friends. I want revenge. And believe me, the times are over in which I never got what I wanted.”  
“Noah please! In the name of God, please don’t shoot her! I know she hurt you, but shooting her will not help!”  
“Who the fuck do you think you are? You don’t have any idea how hard it is to be picked on every single day of your life!”  
“You’re right, I don’t. But Noah, if you can’t let her live for the sake of being the greater person, then do it for me. Don’t you remember what good friends we used to be? All those memories from the playground? Please Noah, think about it.” Niall’s voice trembled as he was crying, and his last words weren’t much more than a whisper.

A moment of silence occurred until Noah put down his gun. Sara felt her knees getting weak as the relief from not having a gun pressed against her head kicked in.  
“You’re right” Noah stated, looking down at his gun. “It wouldn’t be painful for her if I shot her in the head. She wouldn’t even hear the bang before she was dead. But...” He now looked back up and at Niall, smiling sheepishly, “If I could just do something that would really make her regret what she did and what would stay on her mind for the rest of her life... Something like this!”

He shouted the last words, pointing the gun at Niall’s stomach, and he pulled the trigger. Niall screamed in pain as he sank down to the floor, pulling Sara down with him. She leaned over him, pressing her hand on the bullet hole, desperate to stop the bleeding.  
“Babe...” Niall begged weakly, “Please help me.”  
“I’m fucking trying!” She screamed, tears running all over her face, “Don’t die, Niall! Please stay with me! You can’t fucking leave me, okay?!”

“Stop trying to save him, hoe!” Noah yelled and pulled Sara up by her arm. When she fought back, Noah shot into her foot, making her fall.  
“Now watch him bleed to death!” Noah told her, holding her face in the right way so she had to directly look at Niall. He already was very pale in the face and was obviously going to pass out every minute. By now, it wasn’t possible to tell whose blood was whose in the giant red pool on the floor.

“Look at him! That was you! You did that to him, do you understand?”  
“Don’t listen to him, babe...” Niall breathed, then his eyes closed and his head fell to the side. As fast as she could with her foot, Sara crawled towards him and threw herself on top of her boyfriend’s lifeless body. She kept sobbing and screaming his name, while Noah stood a few metres away from the massacre he had done, watching his victims on the floor.

After some minutes, Thomas and Peter appeared at the top of stairs, with their clothes covered in blood. They walked down the stairs, stepping over the dead body of the boy Noah had shot first.  
“We’re through with our lists. How ‘bout you?” Thomas asked Noah.  
“Got them all, but I decided to let her live” Noah nodded his head towards Sara.  
“Why’s that?” Peter asked.  
“It will stick with her for the rest of her life that all of these people had to die because of her. Did you hear me, bitch? It’s your fault, and only yours!”  
“Genius” The other two guys said in unison.  
“I know. Let’s bring this to an end now.”

With that, the three of them put their guns against their heads.  
“One” Thomas started.  
“Two” Peter continued.  
“Three” Noah finished and they all pulled the triggers.

Those three final bangs were followed by the slapping sound of bodies hitting tiles. Then it was silent except for the music that was still playing from the speakers and Sara’s muffled sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much for reading! I started this short story last year after we had read "Give a Boy a Gun" by Todd Strasser in English class but I just stopped halfway through it, like I literally stopped midsentence: "The two reached the stairs and" Anyway, I never even looked at it again until tonight and I finally finished it. Finally, I would love to know your opinions on this story. So please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about the idea, the content and the writing style! Thank you <3


End file.
